brofistiofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Zero
Об игроке Зеро, ранее известный как 0 - модератор игры, известный читер во всех режимах. Ультра бро. Создатель Discord сообщества игроков Brofist.io. Креатор примерно 266 карт и 60 скинов, взятых с интернета. Известен плагиатами, кражей идей и моделей с карт и последующим воссозданием украденной у игроков или со стороны идеи в картах. Делает сложные уровни значительно выше своего ранга (большую их часть сам пройти не может). Отвечает за добавление карт и скинов, а также редактирование первых. На данный момент не активен в модераторстве и добавляет только свои уровни. Соавтор в заброшенном фанфике ИКБ по Брофисту. Также делал лжеколлабы твинками, например CyberMetal. В конце 2019 года карты удалены с аккаунта. Zero не хотел перезаливать карты, решив, что у него очень плохие карты, позорящие его, и ради того, чтобы олдфаги смогли сыграть в ранние привычные уровни, передумал, несмотря на позор. Зеро удалил друзей, ранее имел ~3100. Карты Первая группа карт. Выкладывалась от ника 0 в 2017-2018 годах. Все карты на режим 2PA. Часть перевыложена с аккаунта Zero. Соло * Tree Adventure на 2PA. * Lake на 2PA. * Maze на 2PA. * Reversed на 2PA. * Skyscrapers на 2PA. * Mountain&Castle на 2PA. * Do not fall на 2PA. * Grassland на 2PA. * One mistake is fatal на 2PA. * Level X на 2PA. * Crystal Cave на 2PA. * 3-2-1 на 2PA. * Be 1st на 2PA. * Arctic на 2PA. * Arctic 2 на 2PA. * Bad Ball на 2PA. * Barrels with nuclear fuel на 2PA. * Bonus Map: War на 2PA. * Cars Parkour на 2PA. * Castle на 2PA. * Clouds на 2PA. * Bonus map: Ice wizards vs. Fire wizards на 2PA. * Checkpoints Run на 2PA. * Corridor на 2PA. * Creepy Dark Forest на 2PA. * Cubes на 2PA. * Death Forest на 2PA. * Don't fall на 2PA. * Doors на 2PA. * Forest Parkour на 2PA. * Free points на 2PA. Не опубликовано. * Geometry Dash на 2PA. * Giant Levers на 2PA. * Glowing Circles на 2PA. * HardKour на 2PA. * Interferences на 2PA. * Invisible blocks на 2PA. * Jumppads на 2PA. Не опубликовано. * Laser execution на 2PA. Не опубликовано. * Library на 2PA. Не опубликовано. * Magic Forest на 2PA. * Nightmare на 2PA. * Magic Forest на 2PA. * No jump challenge на 2PA. Не опубликовано. * на 2PA. * Obstacle course на 2PA. * One mistake is fatal: Physics and containers на 2PA. * Packing and delivery на 2PA. * Planet of shadows на 2PA. * Players versus poison на 2PA. * Poison Hell на 2PA. * Poison protects the door на 2PA. * Ravine на 2PA. * Red bots на 2PA. * Resque the Bro Red на 2PA. * Rotating Madness на 2PA. * Run to victory на 2PA. * Seekers на 2PA. * Sky jumping Mode на 2PA. * Sky jumping на 2PA. * Space на 2PA. * Spaceship на 2PA. * Story на 2PA. * Street на 2PA. * Swamp на 2PA. * The Dungeons на 2PA. * Through the walls на 2PA. * Train на 2PA. * Troll Map на 2PA. * Volcano eruption на 2PA. * Waterfall на 2PA. * Wheel of Punishment на 2PA. * Worlds на 2PA. * Wrong ladders на 2PA. * Zombie Siege на 2PA. Коллабы * Tom&Jerry Collaboration на 2PA. Создавался вместе с AHTPACblT, Dreamvvalker, Architect, Morf-Designer. * Museum на 2PA. Создавался вместе с AHTPACblT. *Мегаколлаб Metro на HnS. Коллаб с Zero, kazinoru, FireSky, Undefined, WolfStar, xX_KlLLER_Xx, Boost, SomeoneCool. Вторая группа карт. Выкладывалась в 2018 с аккаунта Zero. Выложенная в игру часть начинается с Bad Brothers' Headquarters и заканчивается XC Land. Соло * BBH: Part 1 на 2PA. * BBH: Part 2 на 2PA. * BBH: Part 3 на 2PA. * BBH: Part 4 на 2PA. * BBH: Part 5 на 2PA. * Bonus Map: Balance! на 2PA. * Underwater на HnS. * Candy Land на HnS. * Frozen Caves на HnS. * Lava на HnS. * Red and Blue на HnS. * Old Hide and Seek на HnS. * Red troubles на 2PA. * Everything is lie на 2PA. * Madness на 2PA. * About colored brothers на 2PA. * Factory на 2PA. * Run from ball на 2PA. * Through the walls UPDATED на 2PA. * Tree Adventure UPDATED на 2PA. * Castle, runes and magic tree на 2PA. * Futuristic - для одиночного прохождения. * Laps на 2PA. * The Task for Heroes на 2PA. * Desert на 2PA. * Evil worms на 2PA. * Steampunk City на 2PA. * Futuristic Mini на 2PA. * Truck Trip на 2PA. * Wild West Train:Cowboy mission на 2PA. * Classic v2.5 на 2PA. * Letters Parkour на 2PA. * BBH-like Parkour на 2PA. * Regular level на 2PA. * Futuristic (buffed) - для одиночного прохождения. * Burning House на 2PA. * The Mountain на 2PA. * Heart of Ocean на 2PA. * The Training на 2PA. * Winter на 2PA. * Silver на 2PA. * Auto на 2PA. * Mega Dropper - для одиночного прохождения. * Mega Dropper Plus - для одиночного прохождения. * Mega Dropper Lite на 2PA. * Test Your Luck - Poison на 2PA. * Test Your Luck - Lava на 2PA. * Test Your Luck - Cold water на 2PA. * Cops and Robbers на HnS. * Structure на 2PA. * One mistake is demon laugh - для одиночного прохождения. * Level Z - для одиночного прохождения. * Green and Black на HnS. * SPIRALES на 2PA. * Shadow Strike - для одиночного прохождения. * Karma на 2PA. * XC Land на 2PA. * FOREST_HELL - для одиночного прохождения. * FOREST_HELL -Practice-''' на 2PA. * '''Junkyard на 2PA. * Конкурс MMC discord.gg/upgwc3f - объявление. Коллабы * City на HnS. Коллаб с Dreamvvalker. * Sewerage на HnS. Коллаб с Dreamvvalker. * Geometry Parkour 1 на 2PA. Коллаб с Architect. Sandbox * Скамейки, дерево и еще некоторые незначительные объекты декора. Третья группа карт. Карты 2019 года. В основном сложные. Сюда входят серии Armored Cyberworm и плагиатовые подобия гд карт. Начинается группа карт с детализированной известной карты Culmination и заканчивается Dreamy Abyss. * Culmination на 2PA. * CyberMetal на 2PA. * Welcome to Hell на 2PA. * Welcome to Hell ― Easy Demon - для одиночного прохождения. * Welcome to Hell ― Medium Demon - для одиночного прохождения. * Welcome to Hell ― Hard Demon - для одиночного прохождения. * Welcome to Hell ― Insane Demon - для одиночного прохождения. * Welcome to Hell ― Extreme Demon - для одиночного прохождения. * Welcome to Hell ― Ultra Demon - для одиночного прохождения. * The Evil Comes - Demon - для одиночного прохождения. * The Evil Comes - Easy - для одиночного прохождения. * ХЦ!;(9walkingbread‼httpBROREC↑ на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 1 на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 2 на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 3 на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 4 на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 5 на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 6 на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 7 на 2PA. * Futuristic 2 - для одиночного прохождения. * Armored cyberworm | Part 8 на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 9 на 2PA. * :( на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 10 на 2PA. * －ＰＨＯＥＮＩＸ－ на 2PA. * UndetalizatedMapWithUnusedIdea - для одиночного прохождения. * 3 player adventure на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 11 на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 12 на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 13 на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 14 на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 15 на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 16 на 2PA. * Futuristic 2 (buffed) - для одиночного прохождения. * Armored cyberworm | Part 17 на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 18 на 2PA. * :( 'Race mode' concept map :( на режим Race. Режима нет - карта на резерве. * Armored cyberworm | Part 19 на 2PA. * UPGRADE на 2PA. * Fingerdash на 2PA. * S Class Challenge на 2PA. * Armored cyberworm | Part 20 на 2PA. * Astral Rift на 2PA. * Obstacle Course Demon - для одиночного прохождения. * Tarragon Dropper на 2PA. * TARRAGON MINI CHALLENGE на 2PA. * Mental Torture на 2PA. * Ultra на 2PA. * Ultra - Easy на 2PA. * Brown Pinnacle на 2PA. * Mixed на 2PA. * MATRIX на 2PA. * Deadlocked на 2PA. * Obstacle Course 2019 на 2PA. * Singleplayer: Stage 1-1 - для одиночного прохождения. * Singleplayer: Stage 1-2 - для одиночного прохождения. * Singleplayer: Stage 1-3 - для одиночного прохождения. * Plasma Pulse III на 2PA. * Dark Evil Magic на 2PA. * Blade of Justice на 2PA. * Silent Through the walls - для одиночного прохождения. * AttackAttackAttack на 2PA. * Destiny на 2PA. * Techno Blaster на 2PA. * ;(! на 2PA. * :c на 2PA. * Armored Cyberworm | Demon - для одиночного прохождения. * Nivel на 2PA. * Firepower на 2PA. * 228 на 2PA. * Забытый город (Celeste) на 2PA. * Death in the hell на 2PA. * Classic level with new ideas на 2PA. * DESTRUCTIVE COLORS на 2PA. * Dead Lands of Dark Lord на 2PA. * Ragnarok на 2PA. * Упоротая карта на 2PA. * Power of the Red на 2PA. * Aftermath на 2PA. * Deadly Aftermath на 2PA. * The Line на 2PA. * Road to floating islands на 2PA. * Dubstep Overdoze на 2PA. * Skyward на 2PA. * Inferno на 2PA. * Rising Magenta Sad Neon на 2PA. * Forsaken Neon на 2PA. * The Light на 2PA. * Scorpio на 2PA. * Heavy Metal на 2PA. * Frosty Hell на 2PA. * Firepower II: Electic Dance на 2PA. * :c - buffed - для одиночного прохождения. * Firepower - buffed - для одиночного прохождения. * ~FOFWCR~ Demon level - для одиночного прохождения. * ~FOFWCR-buffed~ Demon level - для одиночного прохождения. * Co-op 2019 на 2PA. * TARRAGON MEDIUM CHALLENGE на 2PA. * Bloodsaws на 2PA. * ;'( на 2PA. * Press Start на 2PA. * Incenirate на 2PA. * Dreamy Abyss на 2PA. Коллабы * SHOWDOWN! на 2PA. Коллаб с Dreamvvalker. * Avenue Z на 2PA. Коллаб с Dreamvvalker. * Misty Swamp на HnS. Коллаб с Dreamvvalker и xX_DeDa_Xx2. * Мегаколлаб Узники школы на HnS. Коллаб с Dreamvvalker, Architect, kazinoru, Desantnik, bohdanzh, DaRk_AnGeL и xX_DeDa_Xx2. Четвертая группа карт. Уровни 2019 года. Карты на тренировку скилла определенных рангов и некоторые уровни 2PA \ HnS \ Race. Соло * About training maps - информационная карта. * Training map C ●1〖★2〗- для одиночного прохождения. * Training map B ●1〖★4〗- для одиночного прохождения. * Training map B+ ●1〖★6〗- для одиночного прохождения. * Training map A ●1〖★7〗- для одиночного прохождения. * Combined Hell Practice - для одиночного прохождения. * Combined Hell Nerfed Nerfed - для одиночного прохождения. * Combined Hell Nerfed - для одиночного прохождения. * Training map ???〖★15〗- для одиночного прохождения. * Training map SSS〖★16〗- для одиночного прохождения. * Dungeons (2019) '''на 2PA. * '''Training map A ●2〖★8〗 на 2PA. * Just co-operation на 2PA. * Rotators and spikes на 2PA. * Checkpoint jump на 2PA. * Flooding на 2PA. * Inferiority на HnS. * 2 player tron на 2PA. * Я джва года ждал эту игру на 2PA. * Divide на 2PA, планируется на Race. * Kamikorosu на 2PA. * Dreadblade на 2PA, планируется на Race. * Winter challenge - для одиночного прохождения. * Winter challenge easy - для одиночного прохождения. Коллабы Sandbox * Halloween 2019 - тыквенный дом. Пятая группа карт. Уровни 2020 года. Не рассчитаны на дальнейшее добавление, кроме одного уровня. Соло *'I wanna kill MarkTaymer 'для одиночного прохождения. *'Unnamed challenge' для одиночного прохождения. *'Vantablack' для одиночного прохождения. *'Quake' на 2PA. *'To the will' для одиночного прохождения. *'Stronger' для одиночного прохождения. *'Caves' на HnS. Коллабы *Мегаколлаб 'Metro 'на HnS. Коллаб с Desantnik, kazinoru, FireSky, Undefined, WolfStar, xX_KlLLER_Xx, Boost, SomeoneCool. Скины * Около 60 скинов. Прочее * Основной противник Марка Таймера. * Zero - организатор трех неофициальных турниров, трех конкурсов MMC (тестовый, первый и второй), ивента с драниками. * Канал на YouTube. Категория:Игроки Категория:Креаторы карт Категория:Креаторы скинов Категория:Модераторы игры Категория:B+